mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrus Foss
Cyrus Foss (February 8th, 1937 - June 6th, 2009) was born in Shadow Valley California to Linda Foss and Walter Foss. His father was a military man, and as such he attended West Point and graduated from there. He served three tours in the Vietnam war. While in Vietnam he met a woman named Anastasia Nicolescu. The two had an affair, and she got pregnant. Cyrus continued serving in vietnam so that he could see her. In 1971 he was promoted to Colonel. It wasn't long after that he met Emma Foss, a nurse. The two began dating, and two years later they got married. It was a year after they married that Emma gave birth to their first son, Cassidy Foss. After his son turned one year old, he decided to unenlist from the military in order to start the Foss Institute. He received help from Dr. Lawrence Bridges who ran Arcturus. One of the scientists that joined his team was Dr. Samuel Shaia. Two years later, Emma gave birth to their only daughter, Abigail Foss. When Abigail was two years old, Cyrus started Mentesseg a group of young minds who were given funding and could research whatever they wanted to. In 1981, he and Emma had their final child, Cane Foss. When Cassidy turned 18, Cyrus allowed him to join Mentesseg. And when Abigail was old enough, he let her join as well. When Roman Nicolescu moved to town, Cyrus offered to help him, knowing that he was his son. But Cyrus never revealed that information to Roman. That year, he and his son had a falling out due to Cyrus trying to have Dr. Jonas Woodowski killed because he refused to do human testing. Cassidy moved out of the mansion. Cyrus's dream of having a son in Mentesseg was renewed when Cane joined. But Cane wasn't as bright as his other siblings. He also wasn't a great scientists, much to Cyrus's disappointment. In 2003 his daughter joined the Foss Institute after graduating from college. A fact Cyrus was very proud of. In 2006 his wife died of Pancreatic Cancer. Cyrus also started his own rogue group of Sweepers, and ran into trouble with Marisol Devlin for doing so. He was the grandfather of Lilith Winchester, and tried to help her out. But because he didn't tell her who he was, she got angry, and killed him and his youngest son. =Childhood= Cyrus was raised by both of his parents. He was an only child, who's father was in the military. As such he was expected to keep in good shape. He also held great interest in Science. His parents often encouraged him to dream big. Growing up in the Great Depression was difficult for Cyrus, but his family wasn't too bad off. His father served in World War II when he was just four years old. Cyrus hoped to join the military some day as well. =High School= Cyrus did very well in high school, and was considered one of the smartest kids in his class. He graduated from High School in 1955. =West Point= Cyrus attended West Point, receiving help from Thomas Kuchel, the senator from California. Cyrus graduated from West Point, and considered it a great honor to even be allowed to attend. =Vietnam= Cyrus served three tours in Vietnam. It was in vietnam that he met Anastasia Nicolescu. The two had an affair, and she got pregnant. He fell in love with Anastasia, but she did not love him enough to move to the states with him. Cyrus continued serving in Vietnam because of her, risking his life in order to see her. Back home he also had a girlfriend in Kara Sanchez, but she was in love with Orlando Harvelle as well, and due to his time away, that didn't work out either. Upon returning home, he met Emma Foss, a nurse who was helping treat people. Around that time, Cyrus was promoted to Colonel. He and Emma started dating, and eventually married. The two had a son together, Cassidy. =Foss Institute= When his son turned a year old, Cyrus unenlisted from the army, and decided to stay home so that he could take care of his wife and child. He started the Foss Institute of Science. He was given aid by Dr. Lawrence Bridges of Arcturus. The two science companies worked together on many projects, and Foss served as the west coast branch of Arcturus. =Children= Cyrus and his wife had three children. Cassidy was the eldest, and the one Cyrus believed in the most. He wanted Cassidy to attend West Point, but Cassidy never did. He instead graduated from Cal-Sci, a fact Cyrus was still very proud of. Abigail was the middle child. Cyrus had high hopes for her as well, and felt she could become the greatest female scientist the world has ever known. And his youngest son was Cane, who Cyrus didn't have as much faith in, but still felt was very intelligent. =Mentesseg= Cyrus started Mentesseg in 1979. The word was hungarian for Freedom. This meant the freedom to pursue knowledge however one wished. There were several members of the group in Shadow Valley alone. The group was meant to encourage scientific freedom. He would give each member a ring to symbolize their membership. Members: *Cyrus Foss *Cane Foss *Emma Foss *Abigail Foss *Cassidy Foss *Samuel Shaia *John Price *Terrance Evans *Simon Farkas *Cyan Lynn *Lady Sweet *Nero Marconi *Luna moon *Derrick Wright *Elwood Amore *Tiffany Andrews *Celia Cruz *Nancy Davis *Darryl Diamond *Paul Kentworth *Kline] *Gordon Sinnason *Jonathan Evans *Lilith Winchester *Traci Evans *Lawrence Bridges *Clive Grayson *Masden Cruthers =Roman Nicolescu= When Roman Nicolescu moved to town, Cyrus recognized him as his son immediately. He attempted to help Roman, but Roman was very distant. But there were things that Cyrus could provide for him, including Sweepers. Cyrus started his own rogue group of sweepers after Marisol Devlin turned him down. His sweepers included Raile Avagan, who was secretly an undercover FBI Agent trying to get control of the Nicolescu Group. Roman was in America searching for his father, but never knew that Cyrus was the one he was looking for. Cyrus began making decisions that were less humane. He started human experiments, and tried to force Dr. Woodowski to do them, but Dr. Woodowski left. This caused Cassidy to also leave. Cyrus was disappointed that Roman wouldn't join him in creating a scientific empire. But Roman did gain much control of Shadow Valley. He even installed several mayors, until Phillip Spencer was elected. But even Cyrus couldn't stop him from winning, with a promise to protect the town from Nicolescu's dealings. =Shadow Valley Slayings= When Cyrus discovered that Lilith Winchester was his granddaughter, he decided to aid her in her conquest for revenge. He offered her all the help that he could, including his own sweepers. But he made the mistake once more of not telling her who he was. The two created a video naming 20 suspects, including themselves. Cyrus just wanted to give his granddaughter everything she wanted. He wanted to make up for what he couldn't do with Roman. =Death= Cyrus was murdered by his granddaughter on June 6th. Lilith killed Cane, stating that he wasn't needed. Cyrus was very upset, and LIlith murdered him as well. He wasn't an intended victim, but he ended up dying anyway. His death cleared him as a suspect. =Quotes= "I saw the pattern, and I felt that it conveyed the message I wanted to send." - on creating the ring "No. These rings are a symbol of my trust. I can't just go around giving them out to whoever wants one, that would destroy their meaning." "I'm not aware of any hitmen living in Shadow Valley." "Of course I do. I have a top-of-the-line security system in place." "I served three terms in Nam'. I was there for 9 years. That'd be a lot to tell." "It was an on again, off again thing. I was in love with her, but she had eyes for Orlando." - on Kara Sanchez "Dear Roman. I didn't know how I could tell you this. It was just so hard for me to say. So I wrote it in this letter instead. In 1955 my parents shipped me to New York to attend West Point Military Academy. I graduated in 1959. Soon after I fought in the Vietnam War. In 1963 I got injured, and a Russian women tended to my wounds. The two of us fell in love. In order to see her again, I agreed to return to the war. In 1964... she got pregnant. I didn't see her again until 1967. Our baby boy was 2 years old. I promised her I'd come back. And I kept trying. But I couldn't find her. Even after the war was over, I tried to return. But I couldn't find my Anastasia. She had moved away, along with our baby boy. I know you came to America looking for your father. And you found him. You just never knew it. I was too much of a coward to tell you. I am your father, Roman. I looked for you all of your life, much like you looked for me." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:MISTX2 Characters Category:MISTX2 Suspects Category:Suspects Category:Scientists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Victims Category:MISTX2 Victims Category:MISTX0